Naga's Tears
by Night Sky 101
Summary: Have you ever stopped to think about the item Naga's Tear? Well, here's a little story that gives a little background to it.


**NS101: Hi every body! It's me! **_**Night Sky 101**_**! I got a little thinking done and thought, "How was the item **_**Naga's Tear **_**created anyway?" Anyway, at first, this was originally going to be a lot shorter, but then my creative juices took over, so you now got what you see here!**

**BSA: Hey NS101!**

**NS101: **_**The Black and Silver Angel**_**? What are you doing in my fic?**

**BSA: I'm just here to tell everybody that after I saw you type this fic on the computer, I decided to write my own one-shot called **_**Tiki's Tear**_**.**

**NS101: Yay! Now there's both a **_**Naga's**__**Tear**_** and a **_**Tiki's Tear**_**!**

**BSA: Anyway, after reading this fic, it would be great if you read **_**Tiki's Tear**_**!**

**NS101: I'm sure the readers would love to read it. Anyway, can you say the disclaimer?**

**BSA: Sure, **_**Night Sky 101 **_**does not own Fire Emblem in any way. *teleports back to his account***

How would you describe me, the Divine Dragon Naga?

Some would say I am powerful.

Others would say I am benevolent.

And many would even go as far to claim that I am a goddess.

They are wrong.

I am not powerful. If I was, I could have destroyed the Fell Dragon, Grima, a long time ago, instead of having humanity quake in fear of his return.

But I could not, because I am not powerful.

I am not as benevolent as people think I am. If I was, I never would have put my daughter, Tiki, to sleep. Nor would I have had her possibly killed if she became a danger to humanity.

But I did, because I am not so benevolent.

I am no goddess. If I was, I would have created a different kind of world. A world, where there is peace. A world where there is no such thing as sorrow and heartache. And finally, I would have created a world where, just maybe, I could have been a better mother to Tiki.

But I did not, because I am no goddess.

So instead here, I watched, and still watch, humanity.

I watched as countless amounts of men and women died from war.

I watched as Emmeryn was assassinated.

I watched as Robin became Grima as the world became infested with the red-eyed humanoid creatures that humans called "Risen".

And I watched as the Shepherds died, later for their children to grow up orphaned.

I felt devastated, so I searched for a solution to it all.

Later, I found about a certain ritual, one that can send someone to the past.

I was overjoyed until I learned that it can only be used once.

I then got lost in thought.

Should I use it so I can go back in time in the age of the Hero-King to try to kill Grima?

Or should I use it to allow the Shepherds' children to go back about a decade from now, so they may avert Grima's awakening from there?

That was probably one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make.

I knew at the time that Grima can only be killed by his own hand.

So it meant that I also knew that if I were to choose the first option, I won't be able to kill Grima, only seal him away again.

But I still hesitated, because I knew it was a chance to fix some previous past sins.

And by past sins, I mean the fact that for all of these years, I've neglected my daughter.

I never took care of her.

I never spent time with her.

And I never comforted her when her friends, including the Hero-King, died.

All I did was watch.

And she probably hates me for it.

I then returned to reality as I just realized what I was temped to do.

I knew that I couldn't do something so selfish, while it can also be the key to having the Fell Dragon dead once and for all.

So I prepared to leave with the instructions of the ritual in hand to find the children of the Shepherds.

But before I did, I muttered under my breath,

"I'm sorry for all I've put you through Tiki. Though I know that this won't make you forgive me, it can at least give you a happy life. Even if it's a life without me."

I soon departed, knowing that if the children of the Shepherds succeed, many lives would improve.

Even if one of those lives would not be my own.

I soon opened up the portal as I watched the children of the Shepherds one by one go through the portal to go back in time of around a decade from now.

But as the portal started to close, something caught my eye.

It was Grima.

He was headed towards the portal, probably trying to follow the children into the past.

I was not about to let that happen so easily.

I attempted to restrain him until the portal fully closed, but he must have grown in more power than I thought, because he soon slipped my grasp.

I chased after the Fell Dragon, but he went through the portal before I could catch up to him.

I may not have stopped him from entering the portal, but at least I weakened his power.

But it still better to be safe than be sorry for it later.

So I stepped into the portal before it fully closed.

Next thing I knew, I was at Mt. Prism from the past.

I looked around, expecting to find my doppelganger, but nobody but me is here.

I then looked back at the instructions, hoping that maybe it can provide me with some sort of answer.

And, of course, it does provide an answer.

It said that if you are traveling through time, you may end up taking the place of your past self if you have not changed a lot from the past to your original time.

After reading the instructions and explanation, I set them down as understanding of the situation hit me.

If what the instructions say is true, then that means I am now this time's new Naga.

And if the children of the Shepherds fail to change the course of time, then the events leading up to the resurrection of Grima will happen.

So this means that I might have to watch all of those horrible events all over again.

I blinked at realization that I might have to watch mankind's fall once more.

My eyes become watery as I burst into tears at that horrific possibility.

But I soon stop crying as I then noticed something odd.

My once watery tears now seem to be made of an olive green crystal.

I touched one of those olive green tears as I felt power emit from it.

I then retracted my hand in shock of its power.

It was not just any power, it was _**my**_ power.

I looked at the tear for a minute until a very brilliant idea hit me.

Due to my immense power, I cannot give humans some of my power without the awakening ritual.

At least, I cannot give it to them _directly._

A smile formed on my lips with the knowledge that I can help humanity without having someone perform the awakening ritual.

So as I opened up a portal to send the Shepherds my tears, the portal became cancelled.

I was confused at this at first, but I soon realized why the portal would not open up.

"I suppose that giving the Shepherds my tears is too direct" is what I thought.

So there I sat for a minute on the floor, trying to think of a way to give the Shepherds my tears without it being too direct.

I then end up settling with the only answer I could think of.

So I then open up a portal, but this time, I'm sending the tears to different locations all over the continent.

"Hopefully with a little luck, the Shepherds can find them throughout their journey" I thought to myself as I watched the tears scatter into different directions.

So once again, here at Mt. Prism I watched.

I watched as men and women died from war.

I watched as Emmeryn stepped off the cliff to her death.

And I watched as Lucina attempted to assassinate Robin.

But unlike all of those other times when I watched with emotionless eyes.

These times, I cried.

And whenever I cried, my tears were sent to a different location around the continent.

And every time a tear was sent, I prayed that the tear would end up in the possession of the Shepherds.

So it may bring them closer to preventing Grima's awakening.

So now here I am.

Though the Shepherds were not able to prevent Grima's awakening, they did something much better.

It was more than I could have ever hoped for in my lifetime.

Grima is not sealed away, but he's dead.

Though it was at the risk of Robin's life, luckily, he survived.

For that after slaying the Fell Dragon, Robin was soon found a week later when the Shepherds were returning to Ylisstol.

It all seemed like a children's storybook ending.

The world was saved.

The Fell Dragon is dead.

And the heroes returned home to an era of peace and tranquility that came with victory.

But unfortunately, this is not a children's storybook.

Because there is still someone that does not have a happy ending.

And that person is me.

Here I am, residing at Mt. Prism.

Though I may have priests worship me as a goddess.

It does not mean that I am not alone.

So even though there is peace and harmony all around.

I still cry.

But I do not cry for the Shepherds.

Nor do I cry for their children.

I now cry for Tiki.

Knowing that no matter how hard I may try.

I cannot make it better.

So whenever I cry, my tears are still sent to random locations.

And now I pray that maybe.

Just maybe.

That one day, Tiki can find one of those tears.

And perhaps.

Just perhaps.

If Lady Luck decides to be generous or take pity on me.

Tiki could stop and think.

About why my tears were shed.


End file.
